I've Had the Time of My Life
by 8belles
Summary: If you have not seen the glory that is the Dubsmash war between Agents of SHIELD and Agent Carter from SDCC, get you to a computer and look it up NOW. This One Shot is dedicated to that slice of internet awesomeness.


I Had the Time of My Life

A/N- If you have not seen the glory that is the Dubsmash war between Agents of SHIELD and Agent Carter from SDCC, get you to a computer and look it up NOW. There is an EPIC STEGGY Dubsmash at the end of their little battle where Peggy FINALY GETS her KISS (again). BREAKS my Steggy heart. Please watch it. This fic is dedicated to their silliness. It prominently features the song "I Had the Time of My Life" by **Franke Previte** , **John DeNicola** , and **Donald Markowitz**.

* * *

Peggy gazed out the back door of her home at the sundrenched yard on this beautiful summer Saturday. The glass of chilly lemonade demanded to be taken outside and placed on the table beside the hammock that gently swayed in the breeze under the two huge elm trees.

Daniel was in the garage working on a rocking horse for their third grandchild; the sound of lathes, saws and occasionally some cussing was coming from that direction and it made her smile. If Sousa cursed, it'd be for something serious because he was such a perfectionist when he worked. She always admired that about him.

Taking the lemonade's suggestion, she walked out onto their expansive patio and across the grass that smelled pungently of warm weather.

Glancing at her watch, she determined that there was enough time for her to relax and sit back for a bit before the Thompsons, their family and her own kids came for the cookout.

Jack and her still kept in contact. He took it well when Peggy had been promoted to Director of S.H.I.E.L.D., in 1948, after the Hollywood incident and had served loyally under her leadership since then. Daniel nagged at her daily that she should retire from S.H.I.E.L.D. but she couldn't let it go. Carter always felt there was more to do, more missions to complete…Steve to find, even if it was only for a proper burial.

Reminiscing, she thought it had been fun watching their families grow up together. Witnessing everything from the kids' first haircuts, broken arms, school plays and heartbreaks had been a great shared experience. It was no surprise when Peggy's son had asked Jack's daughter to marry. Now they had two grandkids and one on the way. There was a rumor of a S.H.I.E.L.D. dynasty forming.

With a satisfied smile, she relaxed into the hammock, positioning the pillow just right for her head and kicking up her feet, falling into an easy swing. The breeze tickled her skin and the shade was pleasant as the drone of lawn mowers, weed whackers and the neighbors' kids played in their pool. Their radio played the local station pop songs that hung in the air between the squeals and splashes. Strains of "Walk Like an Egyptian" by the Bangles and "Here I Go Again" from Whitesnake drifted through the humid air making Peggy wish for some Benny Goodman or even a bit Cab Calloway.

Slowly, the amazing Agent Carter, drifted off unintentionally into a nap.

 _The Stork Room was full of people dressed in power shoulder pads and skinny 80's ties. Neon colors, lace and cuffed parachute pants filled the space with blaring Miami Vice theme or Joan Jett's "I Want Rock and Roll". Peggy turned around in a circle wondering what exactly was going on. Couples danced to the out-of-place music making her dizzy. There was a… commercial?_

 _The music changed and she heard these lyrics:_

"'Cause I had the time of my life  
No I've never felt this way before  
Yes I swear it's the truth  
And I owe it all to you  
'Cause I've had the time of my life  
And I've searched through every open door  
Till I found the truth  
and I owe it all to you"

 _She saw Edwin in a corner and approached smiling. They began to talk when suddenly Steve rushed in, grabbed her arm and swept her into a passionate kiss. Her heart skipped beats as her brain couldn't keep up with what was happening._

 _The kiss seemed to last forever! But then the Stork Room began to shake like an earthquake was striking. People ran away screaming._

"Grandma Peggy! Wake up!" the child's voice cut through the dream like scissors through paper. The girl was shaking the hammock ropes vigorously.

Carter opened her eyes suddenly to see her granddaughter standing wide eyed over her, her blue eyes bright.

"Hello darling!" Peggy said with an affectionate smile.

"Were you dreaming?" the child asked as Carter swung her legs over the side to sit up and smooth her hair. Her lemonade glass was empty.

Peggy gave the child a sly look, "Did you drink my lemonade?"

The girl pouted, "I was thirsty."

Peggy gave her granddaughter a hug then stood up, seeing her guests had arrived and were having drinks and snacks on the patio. How long had she been napping?

Being guided by the girl, who had a tight grip on Peggy's hand as if she'd slip away, Daniel commented, "See! Another reason you should hang it up, Peggy. We found you passed out in the yard!"

"Very amusing, Daniel." Peggy commented and kissed her hellos to Jack and his wife and her grown children. Looking down at her grandchild, she asked, "How about we go make supper?"

"Only if it's cookies." The girl looked serious and the adults chuckled.

Peggy smiled wide looking at her and then all her family surrounding her, a warm bubble of affection rising in her chest. Yes, indeed, she thought, she's certainly had the time of her life.


End file.
